


Good Things Fall Apart

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Bad Parents, Break Up, Self-Esteem Issues, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: I always think of Roman and Virgil when I hear this song.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 19





	Good Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be full on angst w/ no comfort, but I started crying while writing it so I needed to make a hopeful ending.

_Did I say something wrong? Did you hear what I was thinking?_   
_Did I talk way too long when I told you all my feelings that night?_

Roman remembers their first ‘date’ like it was yesterday. They had really only meant to hang out. He had been surprised when Virgil had shown up at his door with Logan’s car and no Logan, but due to Virgil’s parents being assholes, he was staying with Logan who let him borrow it. He’d fallen so hopelessly in love with Virgil the first time they met and it only got more intense the longer it went on. People said they argued like a married couple, and it was true. It was really all for show, because after a few confrontations and spillings of secrets and emotions, they had come to an understanding.

_Is it you? Is it me? Did you find somebody better?_   
_Someone who isn't me, 'cause I know that I was never your type_   
_Never really your type_

Virgil had always dated those who ran the same circles as him, mostly emos, goths, and punks. He hung out in graveyards and graffitied buildings that were scheduled to be torn down. Roman was nothing like the other boys he’d dated. Roman was a jock and a drama nerd. He was kind and honest. His passion wasn’t angry, it was sweet. Roman knew of Virgil through his brother, but it had been Logan and Patton who introduced them.

_Overthinking's got me drinking_   
_Messing with my head, whoa_   
_Tell me what you hate about me_   
_Whatever it is, I'm sorry_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I know I can be dramatic_   
_But everybody said we had it_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

It had been a month since Virgil broke things off. No one knew why, least of all Roman. It broke him so deeply. He didn’t smile, he didn’t sing, and his words didn’t have their dramatic flourish. He no longer monologued or danced around the room. His smile had taken a vacation, and no one was sure when or if it was coming back. It had been a Friday, Roman had already marked it as the worst day of his life. Neither came to school on Monday, but Roman returned before Virgil did.

_I'm coming to terms with a broken heart_   
_I guess that sometimes good things fall apart_

It hurt worse than anything he’d ever felt, but his friends were there to support him, and he had to keep going.

_When you said it was real, guess I really did believe you_   
_Did you fake how you feel when we parked down by the river that night?_   
_That night?_

Roman had been shocked at himself when all of a sudden everything came tumbling out. He had only meant to comfort Virgil, but he couldn’t help it. Virgil needed to know how much he was loved, how special he was. And then Virgil kissed him. One kiss turned to two to three to four.

_That night when we fogged up the windows in your best friend's car_   
_'Cause we couldn't leave the windows down in December_   
_Whoa_

Virgil finally told him he felt the same, and it was the happiest Roman had ever been.

_Tell me what you hate about me_   
_Whatever it is, I'm sorry_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I know I can be dramatic_   
_But everybody said we had it_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Roman did everything he could, and Virgil was so responsive, even planning gestures himself from time to time despite romance not being his thing. Everything seemed so good. They went on dates and hung out with friends together. They took stupid pictures and watched sunsets together. 

_I'm coming to terms with a broken heart_   
_I guess that sometimes good things fall apart_

He took those pictures and put them in a box along with Virgil’s favorite hoodie that had ended up at his place. They would wait there until he could finally talk to Virgil and decide what to do with them.

_Overthinking's got me drinking_   
_Messing with my head, oh_   
_Tell me what you hate about me (about me)_   
_Whatever it is, I'm sorry (oh, I'm sorry)_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah (oh, I'm sorry), yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I know I can be dramatic (I know I can be)_   
_Everybody said we had it_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Roman woke up to a voicemail from Virgil and scrambled to listen to it. He fell out of bed before he managed to start the recording. He saw it was from only a few minutes ago and he could hear water in the background.

“I’m sorry about everything. I know you’ve moved on and you probably want nothing to do with me now. I don’t even know if you’ll ever listen to this, but I thought I should explain myself. Really, Logan said something to me and I realized how stupid I was, but really that’s par for the course, huh?” He chuckled, but there was no humor in it.   
“I was scared. I love you, Roman… And that scares me, because I know you think you love me too, but I knew one day you’d wake up and realize you deserve better than I could ever give you and you’d realize that I was holding you back.” His words began to run together.   
“You can’t be happy with me long term. I know it. So I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ever kissed you. I should have let you down easy that night. I was selfish and I’m so… I’m so sorry.” His voice was breaking as he continued.   
“I hope you can forgive me, but you mean too much to me to allow myself to hold you down. I hope you find someone amazing who- who loves you and makes you happy and-” He was clearly holding back sobs.   
“I hope you have a good life full of joy and opportunity because it’s what you deserve. I’m so sorry Roman.”

_I'm coming to terms with a broken heart_   
_I guess that sometimes good things fall apart_

Roman rushed over to the river where he knew Virgil would be, the place he had taken him that first night. He was going to have to set his wonderful idiot straight and show him once again just how amazing he was. Maybe they wouldn’t date again, right away at least until Virgil worked out his self esteem, but he would be there for him, because first and foremost they were friends. He called Patton and Logan on his way over and told them to come, too. It wasn’t about him, or them, it was about Virgil, the boy he loved, and knew he would one day marry, but he was in no rush.


End file.
